Yasmeen Namir
Seyah Raaheel Namir (born August 30, 1995), better known by her ring name Yasmeen Namir, is an American professional wrestler and former referee currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Namir was born and raised in Minneapolis' Columbia Park neighborhood, in the Northeast section of the city. She is the youngest of four children born to Amin Namir, an insurance salesman, and Leena Namir (nee Saidi), facility manager of an ice rink. Both of her parents are first-generation Americans, with her mother's family being from Iraq and her father's family immigrating from Lebanon. She has two older brothers, Khaled (born 1986) and Tariq (born 1989), and an older sister, Maliha (born 1993). Because of her mother's job, Namir and her siblings were drawn to ice sports growing up. Both of her brothers attended college on hockey scholarships, and Namir and her sister were competitive figure skaters for several years. Namir eventually decided to pursue wrestling as a career instead. She graduated from Edison High School in 2013. Professional Wrestling Career Independent Circuit (2013 - 2016) In 2012, Namir began attending independent shows held by a local promotion, Twin Cities Wrestling (TCW). It was soon after that she decided she wanted to wrestle for a living, but Namir's parents insisted she hold off training until she graduated high school. In the interim, she worked as a referee under the name Seyah Saidi. She then made her in-ring debut in November 2013, and worked primarily for promotions in the Midwest, on the East Coast, and in Canada afterward. Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - 2018) NEO (2016 - 2018) In early August 2016, it was reported that Saidi had been signed to a developmental contract with EAW. Her signing was confirmed the following month. After working live events, she was brought to television in February 2017, now using the name Yasmeen Namir. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) Namir signed a developmental contract with OWA in April 2018. Other Media Namir has been featured on OWT Embedded, an OWA Network reality show detailing the lives of OWT recruits. Personal Life Namir currently resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She is an avid hockey fan, supporting the Detroit Red Wings and New Jersey Devils. Namir is a practicing Muslim. She can understand and read Arabic, although she cannot speak it. She is currently dating fellow OWT wrestler Chance Rashid. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Fantasy Ride (Inverted stomp facebreaker) ** Indian deathlock surfboard * Signature Moves ** Arm wringer, sometimes done repeatedly in succession ** Bridging double wrist-clutch Northern Lights suplex ** Bridging roll-up, preceded by sliding through the opponent's legs ** Kneebar ** One-handed bulldog ** Over-the-shoulder single-leg Boston crab ** Running corkscrew neckbreaker ** Snap DDT, to a kneeling opponent ** Snapmare, followed by a shoot kick or low dropkick to an opponent's back ** Somersault leg drop ** Swinging corner clothesline * Entrance Themes ** "Baby Don't Lie" by Gwen Stefani (February 2017 - March 2018) ** '''"All Eyes on Me" '''by LeToya (April 2018 - present) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT Category:OWT personnel Category:OWT Goddesses Category:1995 births Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Iraqi people Category:Lebanese people